


Obnoxious orders

by Griffinous56



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Courtship, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Those coffee orders on chapter 2 are disaster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X and Vile were besties, srl don’t try it at home, the author is bad a naming don’t judge me, took place before MMX’s event, weird coffee recipes soooo bad that will make you snort yours right outta your noses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: In which courtship over coffee with robots are possible and Zero is playing hard to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This couple needs as much fluff as they can get their hands on and I won’t allow any other angst stuff touches them

It was an afternoon in the first Saturday of December, the Hunter Headquarter were filled with rushing navigators and Hunters running back and forth, trying to finish up monthly reports so they finally could pack things up and return to their home to celebrate Christmas Holiday. The HQ would be also empty for the next three days, saved for commander Sigma and most other SA Hunters who were staying in case of something big happens. Or in case of an Irregular breakout - it was a good thing that Irregular activities, just malfunction mechaniloids and Reploids, not Sigma virus infected thanks god, were almost non exist in these time of the year. In other word, winter was not the most stressful session but definitely the most busy one.

 

X lounged on the armchair in the main hall, upper body draping over the table in front of, a cup of steaming hot coffee sitting right beside his head. It was about 1500 now, his afternoon break was about to over and he really, really need something to fuel his muddled mind to overcome the next stack of paperwork waiting for him on his deck. Being a trainee hunter also meant paperwork apparently. Nothing big, just sorting out the paper in alphabet before deliver it to the DA department, but it sure was tiring nonetheless.

 

X turned his head to look at the cup, disdain in his eyes. He was meant to get his ussual hot cocoa from the canteen, but somehow he had decided it was much better to have black coffee instead, three shot. He never had been a fan of bitter things and sweet was more of his style, they were actually help him regain focus much better than those caffeine.

 

One sniff of it were enough to make him scrunch up his nose. Sure, he could just simply turned off his taste buds, gulp it in one goes and let the drink works its magic. It was not real coffee anyway: just water with black food-coloring and nanoes that mimicked how coffee tastes, smells and works like. But he never had been the type to take an easy way out and let’s be honest here, even though he was not a fan of bitter stuffs, he was really curious of how would it taste.

 

That didn’t mean he will drink it though. He couldn’t even find it in him to bring the cup to his mouth. And the clock was still tickling.

 

He continued to stare at the coffee, willing that it would magically turn into hot cocoa instead so he could just finish this ordeal over with to pack things up and go visit Dr. Cain. It has been so long, he really missed the old man small lab and his cookies…

 

A glint of red and golden hair appeared in the corner of his eyes. X looked up.

 

“Is this your?” Zero asked. And because of how stupid that question sounded because of course who else could that almost abandoned cup of coffee belong to, the red androi added. “How do you take your coffee?”

 

Ok that pretty caught him off guard, X surprised. And for a second he thought that Zero, the newest addition in the SA rank were offered to buy him coffee and about to protest “No thanks for your kindness but I don’t really drink coffee” but then, _then_ , he saw how that pair of blue eyes glue to his still steaming cup and yeah, of course, he wasn’t that lucky, couldn’t be that lucky that the crimson warrior before him would offer to get him one.

 

X bit his lower lip. Zero was still staring at his coffee, still waiting for an answer.

 

“It’s just black, three shot. You know, usual stuff.”

 

X could actually felt how Zero’s eyebrows went up a little, a small smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. Few seconds later, it became hard for X to process what was happened. Zero was stealing his coffee.

 

But not really stealing, really. The red hunter just lifted up his coffee, took three gulps, then set it back down into X’s hand that automatically accepted what was offered to him. Zero licks his lips after that, X wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, and left before his processor could caught up to him.

 

It was until one of his fellow trainees snapped their fingers at him did he jolt out of the daze he got into. He frantically went back to work, finally abandoned the coffee this time on the table and did not think about the event again until he has came back to the doctor house and laid on his old comfy bed. X dwelled on it for a few hours, thought about nothing and everything at once and why did Zero did that and did anybody saw that? But apparently he didn’t care about that enough because the next time he stood at the canteen two weeks later, X just thought that the reason Zero didn’t say anything was maybe because he didn’t like black coffee? Maybe that was why he didn’t say anything or comment on his choices when it was obvious to everyone that X was not a coffee person.

 

He decided to give up on the matter and ordered two creams, caramel, sugar, foams and ice anyway. He forgot why he didn’t order his usual cocoa this time.

 

* * *

 

It was way too sweet. What the heck was he thinking? X stared at the cup, disbelief at himself. The coffee was way to sweet, sweeter than his usual cocoa takes and when even Alia snorted it out of her noses when she asked to drink a bit of it, that said a whole lot. There was no way any creature alive could drink this one unless they got rid of their sense of tastes.

 

Sitting at that same spot from two weeks ago, X sit there with his defected coffee waiting for… something. He didn’t know why but he just kept waiting anyway. It was still early in the morning and he still has another hour before his practice session. X kept praying that no one else would ask to taste his coffee. Nobody deserves to be suffer from that.

 

Apparently, Zero was not most people.

 

He appeared in front of the table again, casually walking by before stopping in front of him, right hand reached out to the cup. Waiting. For X permission?

 

X just gave a curt nod, still recovering from that sweetness that was assaulting his taste buds. Well, he supposed he kinda got that coffee just to see Zero’s reactions.

 

Emerald eyes locked to Zero’s lips, watching in slow motion. Zero took a slip and pause, amusement in his eyes, smirk lifted up in the corner of his lips again. A quick exhale in what X thought to be a muffed laugh, “Not good enough but not bad either.” Zero said, passed it back to X which he accepted gingerly.

 

“Oh man you can drink _that?_ ” X groaned. “Really Zero, if that coffee can get any sweeter of weirder then you could just get one on your own. I really want to give up at this really.”

 

Zero’s eyes glinted a bit. “You want to buy me coffee?” He asked casually, hand on his hip, like what they were talking about, like what they were about to agree upon was just a normal thing, wasn’t a big deal at all. Not at all.

 

For the second time, Zero caught him off guard with his questions. “Well…” X gestured to the coffee. “If you intend on drinking mine like this, then might as well? I mean, it’s not that big of a problem at all.” _Not big of a problem at all._

 

The smirk turned into an outright grin and Zero snatched his coffee again, brought it to his lips. X’s eyes focus on the little foam on Zero’s upper lip for a while. And why did he lost his breath a little, X didn’t know and didn’t care to think about that. In fact, there was something much more interesting than his unusual human reactions to things like these.

 

Zero was officially flirting with him.

 

And X was… pretty fine with that. Pretty okay with that actually.

 

“You’ll have to tell me how you like it though,” X said and bit back a shudder at what he just said because that line reminded him of that one cliche line in those romantic movies that Dr. Cain was extremely fond of these days. _“Tell me how you like it. Tell me how you want it.”_ and no no no, stop X. Stupid X stop, this was not how you think about your superior, comrade and friend but his mind couldn’t help but linger on that for awhile.

 

There was a spark in that crystal blue eyes that made X thought if Zero liked to heard that. The red hunter tilted his head a little, “That would be too easy.” He said and walked away, left X with memories of blue eyes and that pink lips.

 

X couldn’t sleep that night. After that day, he found himself looking forward to his meeting with the crimson hunter again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just shameless fluff of robot flirting, nothing more. Hastily write when I’m suppose to sleep so it wasn’t in the plot’s track yet  
> And the author need coffee.

From then on, X always bought two cups every week, one was hot cocoa with marshmallows for him and the other would be for Zero, which changed from days to days. X tried various combinations for coffee, from your normal takes like Macchiato Latte to more complicated orders like half-soy or no foam and whipped cream. He done researches about how can you take your coffee and then X couldn’t help but try those with caramel, shot of vanilla and hazelnut, and sprinkles. Just sprinkles. Alia snorted that right out of her nose for mistaking it for her regular boba with foam - she never wants to come anywhere near his drink again. Things got escalated - X thought that it took him about five months - and he found himself ordering more obnoxious ones like triple, venti, soy, no foam latte; a venti coffee frappucino with two scoops of ice, five pumps of frap roast, and double blended. And the most complicated one that he had ever came up with that made the whole coffee stand hated him so much they would never talk to him face to face again, ever: a venti Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice.

 

That one turned out to be delicious apparently, according to Zero who raised his eyebrows so high X could even saw them under the helmet. So it really wasn’t a lose.

 

Anyway, there was this one important thing thought. That no matter what kind of coffee did X got, how… horrific those recipes were, Zero always drank them without a complain. That made X think if one day when X just gave him a blank cup of water, would Zero drink that too without knowing that it wasn’t coffee or caring that it was coffee at all? X decided not to dwell on that too much and kept on figuring out what kind of coffee would the red hunter like (or what kind of recipe could make him ticked). Those person and the cashier at the coffee stand still wouldn’t look at him in the face thought. He couldn’t blame them.

 

By now, it was a common sight to see X bringing two cups from his favorite stand to wait for Zero in the main hall. And if anyone asked about it, X would just shrugged it off and said it was a normal offer for a friend.

 

Vile once made a bet on how long it would take for X to just takes his coffee just like Zero instead of having separate orders again. They laughed it off. Two months later, X has to buy him a drink for that one because damn damn damn he has gotten curious of how Zero always could gulp down those coffee like they were nothing and to be honest X _was honestly_ curious how good would they taste. So he was addicted to coffee right then and there after a small curious slip from Zero’s cup. That was pretty it. But he didn’t abandon hot cocoa thought, still coming back to it twice a week.

 

Dr. Cain made a bet too. On how long it would take X before he just give up entirely and order one cup for both of them instead two because hey, good nature and all that but those coffee could got hella expensive and he wasn’t made of money. X tried to ignore that and the old man just gave a knowing smirk before going back to his breakfast and newspaper. That too took him below a month.

 

The first time X got them their share - it was Non-Fat Latte With Caramel Drizzle - Zero gave him this weird look thought before he held to cup to him. “You first. I’ll second that.”

 

And X didn’t think about that at all, didn’t think about how the situation looked like _at all_. The blue android just casually lifted the cup to his mouth, took a sip and passed it to Zero who was looking at him, patiently waiting as always. Zero’s right hand reached out, but it went past the cup that was offered to him, and the thumb landed on the corner of his mouth, wiped the caramel that left there before bringing it back. X watched, his circuit got haywire as it came to a full halt when he watched Zero’s tongue - it was so red, X realized that he remembered it in such a vivid detail with a jolt and a shudder - licked it up before hastily walking away.

 

Dumbfounded, X just stood there, the cup slipped away from his hand spewing all over the floor. But that was not what he minded at all. What he thought about when his system came back from a total pause was… was…

 

Did Zero just… Was that… _What?_

 

Turned on teleportation, X zipped back to his room in the HQ, hands holding his face.

 

_That was cheating._

 

On the next time, when they were in the same situation again, Zero didn’t repeat that. He just accepted a drink like how a normal person would, like nothing had happened at all, like what Zero initiated last week didn’t change anything between them at all. But X didn’t mind that, really, for he could saw there was a tiny tinkle of red barely hidden below his check guard. X didn’t comment on that and played along. For they had been having this dance for almost a year now and it wouldn’t hurt to dance along with it for a bit more.

 

Their fingers brushed for a bit when cups of coffee were exchanged. No one allowed themselves to linger on it too much for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta so feedbacks are appreciated


End file.
